Protectrice
by Lentilles
Summary: Natasha a pris une décision : elle ne va pas seulement sauver Steve des dangers de mort, mais aussi de tout ce qui rend sa vie désagréable. Y compris Tony Stark.


_Spoilers pour Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver et Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron._

* * *

 **Protectrice**

La fibre protectrice n'était pas une caractéristique que l'on attribuait spontanément à Natasha Romanoff.

Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; avec toute sa fougue et son détachement coutumiers, elle _couvait_ littéralement Rogers.

* * *

 **1\. De la voracité de Clint**

Sur la table bancale de leur refuge de fortune en Moldavie occidentale était étalée une photo de la vue satellite de l'ex-base du SHIELD, désormais sous le contrôle assumé d'Hydra, qu'ils prévoyaient de raser dès que le plan serait en place. Des tasses de thé et de café, des assiettes d'œufs brouillés, des paquets de biscuits durs comme de la brique et un bol qui avait contenu des mûres étaient négligemment posés et déplacés sur la surface par les héros présents, parfois pour dégager la vue, parfois pour illustrer un point, parfois simplement pour se sustenter.

Tandis que le Captain et Stark discutaient avec passion de l'estimation des forces adversaires, Clint, ayant fini sa propre assiette, tenta de mordre dans un biscuit. L'expérience se révélant peu agréable, il observa du coin de l'œil la portion presque intacte de leur meneur et décida de la subtiliser subrepticement. A peine avait-il commencé à tendre la main que Natasha se racla imperceptiblement la gorge. Les deux autres héros en présence ne l'avaient pas remarqué et continuaient à arguer sur la fiabilité de leurs informations mais l'archer s'était figé dans son mouvement.

Leur terrible espionne titulaire, par la seule force de son regard, lui promettait la foudre et les enfers si seulement il osait toucher à la nourriture du Cap'. Clint n'avait pas exactement _peur_ de sa partenaire de longue date, mais il trouva préférable de ne pas la mettre en colère inutilement et attrapa un autre biscuit.

* * *

 **2\. De Stark, de Barnes et de plus de combats**

Ce matin-là, Tony descendit dans sa cuisine pour y voir Barton et Romanoff attablés à son comptoir, buvant son café, mangeant ses donuts, et tout ça le plus naturellement du monde.

Il aurait pu leur demander ce qu'ils fichaient là, mais ça aurait été reconnaître que leur entrée par effraction et mise en scène étaient efficaces, et il n'allait certainement pas leur donner ce plaisir. A la place, il effaça rapidement sa mimique surprise et entreprit de procéder comme si le duo d'espions/assassins/agents/héros se payaient un petit-déjeuner à ses frais tous les jours. (ce qui, en y pensant, était tout à fait probable. Tony se nota de demander à JARVIS de vérifier les stocks de nourriture)

Il se servit donc une tasse de café et s'installa à côté de ses deux invités indésirables avec une savante nonchalance. Il ne céderait pas à leur petit jeu en entamant la conversation, peu importe combien sa curiosité était titillée. Il attrapa une pâtisserie, la trempa dans sa tasse, et fit semblant de méditer sur son dernier projet en date.

Le silence dura longtemps. Mais finalement, Romanoff craqua :

« Stark, on a besoin de votre aide.

\- Ahah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le savais ! »

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé, qui ne fit rien pour doucher son triomphe. Barton n'interrompit même pas son petit-déjeuner pour le gratifier d'un coup d'œil.

« Un de mes indics a repéré une importante base d'Hydra au Surinam, continua-t-elle platement. On a besoin d'Iron Man pour la rayer de la carte.

\- Ah, pour crasher trois héliporteurs en plein Washington, vous vous la jouez perso mais pour une obscure base dans un obscure pays sud-américain, paf, on demande mon aide. Drôle d'esprit de camaraderie que vous avez là, Romanoff. »

Oui, Tony était bloqué là-dessus, et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'espionne ou Capitaine Glaçon avait pris la peine de lui fournir une seule raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas tournés vers lui quand les choses avaient commencé à aller très mal. Même pas une mauvaise fausse raison ! Rien. Nada. C'était parfaitement raisonnable d'être vexé, selon lui.

Pas selon Romanoff, s'il pouvait se fier au regard noir comme le vide intergalactique qu'elle avait braqué sur lui.

Et à la place de justifier leurs actes, comme il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le fît, elle articula froidement :

« Vous allez nous aider, ou non ? »

Tony envisagea de répondre non, juste pour lui faire les pieds, mais il la savait capable de ne pas insister plus et le laisser seul comme un idiot, alors que ce qu'il voulait était justement de pouvoir faire frire quelques larbins d'Hydra.

« Je suis un héros, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je vais aider.

\- Bien. Nous partons tout de suite. Notre jet nous attend en dehors de la ville. Vous serez briefé en route. »

Et juste comme ça, elle avalait la dernière gorgée de son café et sautait de son siège. Barton prit le temps d'engloutir un donut supplémentaire mais était tout pareillement prêt à quitter les lieux.

Tony avait plusieurs questions à l'esprit, comme : de quel droit la sournoise rouquine lui donnait des ordres, d'où ils pouvaient bien tenir le fameux jet, s'il y aurait un service de restauration à bord et s'il serait rentré avant que Pepper n'eût eu le temps de s'inquiéter. Et ce qu'il demanda fut :

« Cap' nous rejoint là-bas ? »

Un infime moment, il crut que Romanoff s'était arrêtée nette et que Barton avait carré les épaules. L'instant d'après, les deux maîtres acteurs étaient de nouveau aussi impénétrables qu'un buffet en marbre.

« Cap' n'est pas avec nous sur celle-là, » répondit l'espionne.

Elle n'avait pas le moindre trémolo dans la voix et ce fut justement ce manque total d'émotion qui inquiéta Tony.

« Il prend de nouvelles vacances à l'hôpital ? »

Et zut, le ton badin n'était pas du tout passé.

« Non. Aux dernières nouvelles il est quelque part en Colombie-Britannique, expliqua froidement Romanoff. Et il n'est pas avec nous sur celle-là. »

Tony faillit demander ce que diable leur symbole national fichait perdu au Canada, mais il réalisa à temps qu'il savait parfaitement ce que diable leur symbole national fichait perdu au Canada. Il n'aimait pas ça le moins du monde et, comme tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, il préféra l'ignorer.

« Et avant tout, ajouta brusquement l'espionne, il est possible qu'on tombe sur un homme avec un bras prothétique en métal. Si c'est le cas, contactez-moi immédiatement. N'engagez que si nécessaire et ne le tuez en aucun cas. Si vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, alors restez ici. »

Si elle ne l'avait pas entraîné dans un défi dont le perdant était le premier à détourner les yeux, Tony aurait cillé. Plusieurs fois. En l'occurrence, il avait une réputation à maintenir et il n'allait pas plier devant la Veuve Noire maintenant. Mais quand même. Sérieusement ?

« Sérieusement ? On va prétendre qu'on ne sait pas parfaitement de qui tu parles ?

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça, Stark ? insista l'implacable espionne.

\- Oui, je peux faire ça. Mais on va vraiment faire semblant ? On va vraiment prétendre que je sais pas que ce type avec le bras prothétique en métal est l'ex-meilleur ami lobotomisé revenu d'entre les morts de notre Capitaine Utopie, dont on pourrait aussi discuter la santé mentale soit-dit en passant, qui a essayé, et presque réussi, de tuer ledit Capitaine Utopie il y a pas si longtemps ?

\- Prétends ce que tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle avec une voix tranchante et glaçante à souhait. Mais ne touche pas à un cheveu de Barnes. »

Tony jugea préférable pour son intégrité physique de ne pas s'enquérir de si le Cap' était au courant de l'éventuelle présence de son psychopathe de meilleur ami au Surinam. Pas plus que des intentions de Romanoff quant audit psychopathe de meilleur ami. Personnellement, il n'allait pas s'interposer si elle voulait lui mettre une balle dans le crâne elle-même

* * *

 **3\. De l'indiscrétion de Bruce**

A première vue, l'objet n'avait aucun signe distinctif. C'était un simple carnet, avec une couverture en cuir brune, les bords tordus et les pages légèrement gonflées par l'usage. Il était abandonné sur la chaise la plus excentrée, à côté d'un stylo bille, et Bruce ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas balayé la pièce des yeux à la recherche de quoi tromper son ennui.

Bruce n'était pas Tony, il ne ressentait pas le besoin irrépressible de mettre son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde. Il n'était pas Thor non plus, et n'avait pas son honnête curiosité. Pas plus qu'il n'était Natasha qui cherchait par tous les moyens à collecter le plus d'informations possibles pour toujours être maître de la situation. Il attrapa néanmoins le carnet.

Il savait qu'il appartenait à Steve, et que ce dernier ne le quittait habituellement pas. Il se dit qu'il voulait simplement comprendre un peu mieux son coéquipier et peut-être enfin avoir l'occasion d'admirer son coup de crayon ; il ouvrit le carnet.

Ses yeux n'eurent pas le temps de se poser sur la première page que quelqu'un lui prenait le calepin des mains, dans un mouvement à la fois fluide et ferme. Il leva les yeux pour voir Natasha, fermant consciencieusement la couverture. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir interpréter.

« Merci de l'avoir trouvé, Bruce, » dit-elle.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle était partie.

* * *

 **4\. De Stark**

Lorsqu'Iron Man toucha terre au milieu du bâtiment en flammes, il fut accueilli par une vision horrifiante.

Le Captain gisait sur (sous) les débris, à moitié empalé, sanglant, ouvert, tranché, tordu, cassé, brûlé, détruit, probablement à l'article de la mort. Et, au-dessus de lui était la Veuve Noire, échevelée, recouverte de poussières et de cendres, son regard illuminé par une seule notion : tuer. Campée sur trois pattes comme une panthère défendant sa progéniture, elle feulait et la main qui ne la supportait pas était crispée sur un pistolet.

Tony n'était pas certain duquel de ses deux coéquipiers avait le plus d'influence sur le froid qui lui brûlait les entrailles face au spectacle. Mais il savait lequel avait besoin de l'aide la plus urgente. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le soldat inanimé, avec la ferme intention de dispenser toute l'aide médicale dont il était capable. Sauf qu'un coup de pied et trois balles l'empêchèrent de s'approcher. Une droit sur le cercle lumineux de sa poitrine, et une pour chaque fente de sa visière.

Visiblement, la Veuve Noire était complètement à côté de la réalité. Mais conservait une précision fatale.

« Romanoff, qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? » aboya Tony.

Pour toute réponse, elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme, le canon fermement braqué dans sa direction, tandis que son autre main cherchait aveuglément la forme du Captain.

« Putain Romanoff, je suis pas un ennemi. Je veux aider Rogers. AI-DER. »

Tony crut voir un éclair de lucidité s'allumer derrière les traits durs de son visage, mais cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle venait de mettre les doigts dans une plaie béante du blessé. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu une remarque sarcastique à cette action, mais il était trop _terrifié_ à la pensée qu'ils étaient en train de perdre le Captain, juste là sous ses yeux, parce qu'une russe avait perdu l'esprit.

Il s'apprêtait à foncer, armes dégainées et tant pis pour elle si elle n'était pas capable de se sortir du monde imaginaire dans lequel elle était plongée, quand un gémissement les arrêta, elle et lui d'un seul mouvement.

Techniquement, il se demandait comment ils avaient seulement fait pour l'entendre, dans le vacarme ambiant. Mais c'était comme si ce faible gémissement blessé était la seule chose qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

Finalement, peut-être, le Captain n'était pas à l'article de la mort.

« Nat, » parvint-il à articuler dans un souffle rauque, défait, détruit.

Et immédiatement, l'espionne était de retour parmi eux. Elle lâcha son arme et colla ses deux mains sur le visage de son ami, puis les bougea frénétiquement vers son cou, pour sentir son pouls, dans ses cheveux, pour un moindre réconfort, sur les blessures qu'elle pouvait voir, pour les évaluer, pour endiguer le sang, sur ses joues, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se finir. Et elle murmurait dans au moins trois langues différentes des paroles douces et calmantes, à en croire son ton, et Tony ne s'accorda pas un instant pour contempler ce brusque changement de comportement avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et faire ce qu'il était capable de faire.

* * *

 **5\. Des potentielles mauvaises intentions de Wanda Maximoff**

Ordinairement, Natasha était plus subtile que ça. Ce qui voulait certainement dire, raisonna Sam, qu'elle n'essayait pas d'être subtile.

Steve et Wanda discutaient au-dessus d'un livre d'histoire et la super espionne les observait depuis le seuil de la pièce, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une mère désapprouvant du petit-ami de sa fille. Ou, en l'occurrence, d'une amie désapprouvant de la protégée de leur capitaine. Les deux objets de son ressentiment en étaient totalement inconscients, par un mélange de distance physique et d'attention accaparée par leur conversation.

« Toute remarque sarcastique sera très mal reçue Wilson, fit-elle sèchement sans détourner son regard.

\- Je n'allais rien dire, » se défendit Sam en levant les mains.

D'accord, l'idée de lancer un « jalouse ? » satisfait lui avait peut-être traversé l'esprit. Mais il s'était rapidement décidé contre ; le sujet était trop sensible et il ne tenait pas du tout à se mettre dans les mauvaises grâces de son officier en second.

Il prit place à côté d'elle et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte.

« Mais c'est plutôt positif qu'ils s'entendent bien, non ? avança-t-il prudemment.

\- Il ne devrait pas baisser sa garde aussi facilement, » rétorqua Natasha.

Et Sam n'essaya pas de débattre. Si quelqu'un était conscient de la propension de Steve à ouvrir les bras à des gens qui voulaient le tuer, c'était bien eux deux.

Juste à cet instant, l'intéressé leva la tête vers eux. Il accrocha le regard de Natasha et elle affermit encore ses traits pour bien faire passer le message. Il eut l'air triste pendant un instant, puis fit passer son propre message à l'espionne par une savante série de mimiques presque imperceptibles que Sam eut du mal à comprendre. Il décida que le sens général était « tu exagères, Wanda n'est pas une menace. »

Natasha n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

* * *

 **6\. De Stark (une fois de plus) et d'un combat sans fin**

A un certain point, discuter de l'avancée de la traque d'une organisation tentant de prendre le contrôle du monde avec un génie milliardaire et deux agents spéciaux sans attache autour de cafés et gâteaux était devenu quelque chose de normal pour Bruce.

Comme souvent, Tony et Natasha étaient en désaccord sur l'utilisation des dernières informations qu'ils avaient récoltées et il savait que, derrière son journal, Clint écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive et rejoindrait sans nul doute le parti de sa partenaire quand quelqu'un finirait par lui demander son avis. Non pas que cela inciterait Tony à abandonner sa position.

« Peut-être que nous avons besoin du Captain sur celle-là, » intervint calmement Bruce.

Il regardait Tony qui parut soudain inconfortable. Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable, avant d'être brusquement captivé par la manière dont le café bougeait dans sa tasse lorsqu'il la faisait tourner.

« C'est que… je n'ai aucune idée de comment le contacter, » avoua-t-il piteusement après un temps.

Clint étouffa un son qui aurait pu être ou ne pas être un rire. Tony prit la mouche immédiatement :

« Parce que toi tu as son numéro de portable peut-être, Legolas ? cingla-t-il.

\- Non, répondit l'intéressé sans élever la voix ou baisser son journal. Mais si je devais trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le Cap', je sais par où je commencerais. »

Bruce échangea un regard intrigué avec Tony. Pendant quelques instants, ils firent tous les deux marcher leurs méninges pour trouver comment Clint s'y prendrait et s'ils pouvaient utiliser ce moyen eux-mêmes. Bruce écarta rapidement le réseau de l'ancien SHIELD ; d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Steve n'était pas prêt de seulement envisager l'idée de s'y raccrocher. Et soudain, le même éclair de compréhension doucha les deux amis et ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Natasha.

Cette dernière soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas contacté il y a, genre, trois mois ? accusa Tony. Je l'ai pas fait parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire, mais toi ? On aurait carrément pu lui trouver quelque chose à faire dans cette croisade qu' _il_ a commencée.

\- Steve a suffisamment de préoccupations pour ne pas nous ajouter à la liste, répondit l'espionne d'un ton sans appel. Plus, il aide parfaitement au démantèlement d'Hydra de son côté.

\- Oui, mais il pourrait participer au démantèlement d'Hydra avec _nous,_ ce qui est quand même carrément plus classe, insista le milliardaire. _Et_ il arrêterait de chasser une chimère. »

Sa remarque ne plut pas à Natasha qui essayait à présent de l'écorcher télépathiquement, à en croire son regard noir. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, Clint intervint :

« Ce serait vraiment profitable de mieux se coordonner avec Cap', dit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, tournant nonchalamment une page de son journal.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle en sortant son téléphone. Mais si l'un de vous mentionne Barnes, je raccroche et vous vous débrouillez. »

La menace était surtout adressée à Tony, mais elle demanda néanmoins une confirmation de Bruce par un froncement de sourcil dans sa direction. Il hocha la tête, de même que le milliardaire, et, satisfaite, elle posa son téléphone au centre de la table après avoir sélectionné un contact. Plusieurs sonneries plus tard, on décrocha :

« Allô ?

\- Sam ? fit Natasha, son froncement de sourcil n'ayant soudain plus rien à voir avec de la colère. Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de Steve ? »

A ça, Clint posa son journal et darda un regard inquiet sur sa partenaire. Bruce était confus ; qui était Sam déjà ?

« Il dort, répondit le haut-parleur. Et depuis Caracas, je sais que ne pas répondre quand tu l'appelles déclenche des événements que personne n'apprécie, surtout pas les autorités locales.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Caracas ? demanda Tony avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Natasha ? s'étonna Sam.

\- C'est juste Stark. Tu es en haut-parleur au milieu des Vengeurs.

\- Oh. Woa.

\- Exactement. Tu peux réveiller Steve ?

\- Sûr. Une situation concernant les Vengeurs est probablement au-dessus du sommeil dans la liste des priorités.

\- Attends, attends ! coupa Tony. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Caracas ? »

Il y eut le bruit d'un rire à l'autre bout du fil, mais pas de réponse. Bruce porta son attention sur Natasha avec peu d'espoir. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de dévoiler ce qui était arrivé à Caracas. Peut-être un deuxième Budapest.

« Nat ? fit la voix de Steve, l'inquiétude perceptible à travers le téléphone.

\- Relaxe Steve, répondit l'espionne avec un sourire facile. Pas d'urgence.

\- Enfin si, lança Tony. On a urgemment besoin que tu nous racontes ce qui est arrivé à Caracas.

\- Stark, salua brièvement le soldat. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- On s'est dit que la résurrection d'Hydra, leur plan diabolique pour dominer le monde et tout le bazar, c'était une chouette occasion pour réunir les Vengeurs, badina le milliardaire. Pas toi ?

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouillez sans moi, répondit prudemment Steve.

\- Ah ! renifla l'archer. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas forcé de subir les débats de Stark et Nat.

\- Clint. Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Essaye-pas de changer de sujet.

\- Ta participation serait vraiment appréciée Steve, renchérit gentiment Bruce.

\- Ah, Docteur Banner. Je… Je peux être à New-York dans deux jours, plia finalement le soldat.

\- Tu es où ? demanda Tony. Je peux venir te chercher avec mon jet privé.

\- Je serais à New-York dans deux jours, maintint Steve. Et, Nat ?

\- Oui ?

\- Les locaux près d'Erevan ? Définitivement des laboratoires spécialisés en bio-ingénierie. »

A travers les grésillements de la communication, Bruce discernait mal les tons et émotions de leur interlocuteur. Néanmoins, l'information devait avoir une portée particulière car Natasha prit le temps de déglutir consciencieusement.

« Rentre Steve, » souffla-t-elle ensuite.

Ça aussi avait une portée particulière, et l'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je te transmettrai mon heure d'arrivée, informa-t-il finalement.

\- Je viendrai te chercher. Dis merci à Sam de ma part. »

On entendit des bruits de fond, puis de nouveau Steve :

« Il dit que tu vas finir par lui foutre les jetons avec tes remerciements à répétition. Non pas qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés. »

Natasha sourit, puis ce fut un concert d'« au revoir » et d'« à bientôt » et de « attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Caracas ? »

* * *

 **7\. De l'insensibilité de Stark (encore lui)**

La conversation tournait en rond. Et Capitaine Se-Leurre-Lui-Même restait campé sur ses positions. Et Tony n'aimait pas ça le moins du monde.

Il en était réduit à ressasser les mêmes arguments encore et encore, et l'abruti en face de lui répondait les mêmes choses encore et encore, et il avait l'impression d'être un disque rayé mais qu'il fût damné s'il allait laisser Rogers s'en tirer en croyant que sa quête était juste et avait la moindre chance de succès. Le Soldat de l'Hiver ne pouvait pas être sauvé et ne méritait une telle dévotion en premier lieu. Point. A la ligne. C'était au démantèlement d'Hydra et aux Vengeurs que Captain America devait dévouer son indicible attention. Point. A la ligne.

C'était pourtant simple, non ?

« Je sais très bien quelles sont mes priorités, merci, grinçait Capitaine Buté.

\- Et bien on dirait pas ! Dès que ton ami ailé appelle, tu…

\- Stark ! »

L'interpellation ferme et puissante évoqua chez Tony le besoin primal de se replier dans un coin de la pièce et de faire le mort. L'espionne fatale qui en était à l'origine débarqua dans la pièce sans un regard pour le Captain, et se planta devant le milliardaire.

« Il faut qu'on parle des _améliorations_ de mon équipement, annonça-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

\- On est en train de discuter là, protesta Tony.

\- Vous avez fini de discuter. _Nous_ sommes en train de discuter. »

L'inventeur fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire à l'équipement de la Veuve Noire pour qu'elle fût si inflexible ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; les dernières mises à jour avaient été plutôt légères. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement de mauvaise humeur et cherchait un bouc émissaire à toute sa frustration. Où était Barton quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Je vais vous laisser, » soupira Rogers en se levant.

Avant de partir, il échangea un regard avec Romanoff et Tony eut la désagréable impression qu'une discussion de mille mots avait juste eu lieu sans qu'il n'en comprît un seul. Frustrant. Depuis quand Romanoff et Rogers étaient capables de faire ça ?

L'espionne attendit encore de longues secondes après qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte pour reprendre la parole. Et quand elle le fit, ce fut d'une voix basse et menaçante, un regard hostile et implacable fixé sur lui :

« Tu ne vas plus jamais évoquer Barnes devant Steve. »

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était _ça_ son problème ? Brusquement, il n'était plus tant inquiet qu'irrité. Et, histoire de bien le faire comprendre à la principale intéressée, il se leva pour pouvoir la toiser en bonne et due forme.

« Pardon ? De un, pourquoi ? De deux, en quoi ça te concerne ? De trois, c'est quoi cette mise en scène que t'as servie au Cap' ? De quatre, … pardon ? »

Bien loin d'être déstabilisée par le venin dans sa voix, elle répondit avec son propre poison :

« Es-tu vraiment si aveugle que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de plaie.

\- Mais il y en a une. Et tu ne fais que l'aggraver.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que ce type est un psychopathe fini et qu'il doit abandonner !

\- Et ce quelqu'un n'est pas toi ! »

A ça, Tony laissa la surprise prendre le dessus un instant.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es de mon côté-là-dessus ? Que tu penses que Rogers a tort de s'acharner ? »

Elle hocha gravement la tête, sans pour autant se départir de son regard assassin.

« Mais alors pourquoi on est en train de se disputer exactement ? s'emporta le milliardaire en levant les bras au ciel et commençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large. On devrait plutôt être en train de planifier une intervention.

\- On ne planifie pas d'intervention, contra Romanoff. _Tu_ ne planifies rien du tout. Tu n'abordes même plus le sujet. Capice ?

\- Non. Non, pas _capice_. Pas _capice_ du tout. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que Captain America se fasse descendre par un putain de psychopathe qu'il aurait dû descendre il y a longtemps déjà. Pas moyen. »

Et là, quelque chose de singulier arriva : Natasha Romanoff haussa la voix. Et pire encore, Tony y entendit une fissure.

« Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ? Tout ce que tu pourras dire, _tout_ , Steve en est parfaitement conscient. Tout ce que tu accomplis, c'est le _torturer_.

\- Et on fait quoi alors ? On fait quoi ? insista Tony, avec peut-être une pointe de désespoir fataliste noyée dans beaucoup de colère refoulée.

\- Tu boucles ta grande gueule et tu laisses Sam et moi nous occuper de ça.

\- Royal ! Je laisse la santé mentale de Captain America aux bons soins d'une assassin à la conscience au mieux indulgente au pire inexistante et d'un quidam que personne ne connait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Juste, royal.

\- Je suis son amie, rétorqua sombrement Romanoff. Et Sam est un type bien.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Etre un type bien ne suffit pas, pas plus qu'être son ami !

\- Comment tu saurais ? Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Tony en resta sans voix. Il était… estomaqué, faute d'un terme plus percutant. Il savait, bien sûr, que l'espionne n'avait rien contre les coups bas, mais _ça_ , c'était extrême. Même pour elle. Il ne se leurrait pas, il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas super droit, super gentil, super attentionné et toutes les conneries qui allaient généralement avec l'étiquette « type bien », mais au final, quand ça comptait vraiment, il prenait toujours les décisions justes, et elle le savait. Et oui, peut-être que le Captain avait plus de références et blagues privées avec elle ou Barton, mais ça ne voulait _pas_ dire qu'il n'était _pas_ son ami.

En tout cas, ils étaient quelque chose.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter, répondit finalement Tony, sans cacher son amertume. Et, je suis au moins toujours son coéquipier, ce qui me donne le droit de le faire.

\- Si vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour lui, fiches-lui la paix. »

Soudainement, Romanoff semblait lasse, presque épuisée. Elle secoua la tête et tourna ses talons vers la sortie.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner, » lança Tony avant qu'elle ne l'eût atteinte.

Elle pausa, tourna la tête vers lui et le menaça avec un calme et un sérieux proprement terrifiants :

« Fais ça et tu perdras des doigts. »

* * *

 **8\. De Barnes (encore)**

« Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Promets-moi une chose s'il-te-plait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais le Soldat d – si jamais _Barnes_ montre le moindre signe de vouloir achever sa mission… tue-le. »

* * *

 **9\. Du bruit**

L'éternel grand débat sur la Non-Obsolescence des Armes Archaïques était toujours en cours quand l'équipe des Vengeurs au complet débarqua dans leur quartier général, encore sales et en uniforme. Pour Clint, toute idée de douche et de repos bien mérité était occultée par la verve de la discussion. C'était foncièrement lui et Thor contre Stark, mais Natasha et Cap' intervenaient parfois avec une remarque pertinente, la première du côté des armes à feu et le deuxième dans le camp des armes traditionnelles. Banner avait déguerpi dès que le jet avait touché terre.

Très vite, la conversation dégénéra d'un débat structuré à un concours de sarcasme gratiné de quelques noms d'oiseau. Clint empêcha de justesse un « règlement par l'exemple » consistant en un duel en bonne et due forme entre leur dieu particulier et son marteau et un milliardaire susceptible et son armure. Maintenant Stark se plaignait que Mjöllnir devait être exclu du débat car c'était un marteau magique et que donc c'était de la triche. Thor s'apprêtait à répondre avec véhémence, et tout le soutient de Clint, quand Natasha les interrompit :

« Hey, les gars ? »

Elle avait ce ton distinctif, ce murmure qui n'est pas vraiment un murmure parce qu'il est juste aussi fort que parler normalement mais qui est également indiscutablement un murmure parce qu'il est plus doux et sourd. Clint songea que ça faisait un moment qu'elle, ou Cap' d'ailleurs, n'était pas intervenue dans la conversation et se tourna promptement vers elle, comme le firent Thor et Stark.

« Vos gueules, » lâcha-t-elle ensuite d'un ton n'admettant aucune contestation.

Et Clint était loin de vouloir contester. Couvert par… un, deux, trois couvertures, Cap' était endormi sur le canapé, son uniforme impeccablement plié sur le tapis et Natasha assise à côté de lui. Nope. Clint savait de première main à quel point le sommeil était une denrée précieuse pour les héros, et il n'avait pas du tout le cœur de seulement vouloir penser à contester.

* * *

 **10\. Des civils ingrats**

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Bruce distinguait de mieux en mieux les membres du groupe rassemblé à la lisière de la zone de combat. La majorité était des civils, mais il comptait quelques hommes en uniforme, et un robot défectueux de l'Iron Legion traîné par deux adolescents. Un homme en costume, qui pouvait être un policier ou un élu, semblait être le porte-parole du rassemblement et le Captain tentait vainement de le calmer.

Bruce s'arrêta à bonne distance, et Natasha l'imita. Personne n'avait vraiment envie que les locaux missent la main sur le principal destructeur de l'équipe, et par là le principal responsable du mécontentement.

« Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire sans le Hulk, » déclara naturellement l'espionne, avant même qu'il n'eût eu le temps de se sentir coupable.

Et Bruce ne lui était pas exactement reconnaissant, mais il devait avouer que la présence de Natasha avait une influence positive sur lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal pour tous les dégâts causés et pour Steve, obligé de ramasser les pots cassés.

Sa coéquipière plissa légèrement le nez et le docteur fut surpris de constater qu'il arrivait parfaitement à lire son expression : elle était contrariée et en colère contre les civils, et elle allait faire quelque chose. Elle lui intima gentiment d'éviter le public en retournant au jet et se mit à courir vers le regroupement.

« Steve ! cria-t-elle avec une urgence qu'il savait simulée. On a des blessés pris sous des décombres. Besoin de ton aide. »

Bruce regarda la scène quelques secondes, juste assez pour voir le soldat soudain alerte offrir ce qui était probablement des excuses à l'homme en costume puis trottiner vers Natasha qui poussa le jeu jusqu'à gesticuler une direction. Il sourit tendrement et se détourna.

* * *

 **11\. Des débats scientifiques et de Stark (toujours)**

« Tony, c'est pourtant clair : ce ne sont pas des algorithmes, c'est quelque chose d'autre. C'est en fait beaucoup plus proche de la manière dont fonctionne un cerveau humain qu'un programme. Regarde ces cheminements… Ce n'est pas une suite d'actions automatiques, ce sont des informations allant d'un neurone à un autre.

\- Insensé. Réfléchis deux secondes Bruce, pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'argent sur la création d'un cerveau alors que l'intelligence artificielle est cent fois plus puissante ? Et puis regarde cette fonction, là. Si elle ne se rapporte pas à un calculateur quantique, alors je ne m'appelle pas Stark.

\- J'avoue, cette fonction ne colle pas à ma théorie. Mais toutes ces données sur les transmetteurs neuronaux ne collent pas à la tienne.

\- Certes. Si elles sont vraiment sur les transmetteurs neuronaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Cap' ? »

L'interpellé leva brusquement les yeux des documents annotés et dévisagea tour à tour les deux scientifiques, l'air oscillant entre confus, légèrement paniqué et intensément songeur.

« Ce sont… des idées intéressantes, » avança-t-il prudemment.

Bruce hocha la tête en encouragement, Tony croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ils attendirent le développement en fixant leur coéquipier.

Le développement ne vint pas tandis que l'objet de leur attention donnait la claire impression de vouloir être ailleurs.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un message reçu coupa à travers l'épais silence et le Captain s'excusa avant de déverrouiller son téléphone, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Bruce et Tony.

« C'est Natasha, expliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il lisait. Clint a un problème. »

Toujours le premier à vouloir régler les problèmes du monde, il partit immédiatement à la recherche des ex-agents, laissant Tony et Bruce à leurs débats d'initiés.

Les deux scientifiques apprirent plus tard que le problème en question était de savoir si oui ou non la boulangerie sur la 52ème et Maddison vendait des scones.

* * *

 **12\. Des politiques**

Maria quitta l'ascenseur pour pénétrer dans les étages supérieurs de la tour, réservés au Vengeurs et à l'entourage de Stark, avec le même air de calme et de contrôle impassible qu'elle arborait pendant ses heures de service. Tous frustrants et fatigants qu'ils étaient, les politiques n'étaient vraiment pas une raison de changer ses habitudes. Le hall étant désert, elle continua vers un salon qu'elle savait régulièrement usité. Et effectivement, Natasha était là, vautrée dans un fauteuil avec un journal européen daté de la semaine précédente.

« Hill, vous avez quelque chose pour nous ? demanda-t-elle en éloignant sa lecture.

\- Pour le capitaine Rogers. Il est dans les parages ?

\- Non, répondit Natasha avec un désintérêt que Maria savait parfaitement être feint. Jakarta.

\- Son affaire de personne disparue ? »

Identiquement, le désintérêt conféré par son ton professionnel n'était qu'une façade, à travers laquelle elle était certaine que son interlocutrice pouvait lire.

« Non, il intimide un des pontes du gouvernement indonésien qui cherche des poux à Bruce. Stark y est aussi. »

Maria hocha la tête ; si ce n'était pas en rapport avec Stark Industries ou Hydra, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir été informée du déplacement.

« Ils rentreront dans la nuit si tout va bien, continua Natasha. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous pouvez donner ceci à Rogers quand il reviendra. En lui disant que cela doit être traité dans les plus brefs délais. »

L'espionne prit le dossier qui lui était tendu et écarta la couverture pour jeter un œil sur son contenu. Elle grimaça. Cela fit presque sourire Maria qui avait eu exactement la même réaction quand la réclamation était arrivée à elle.

« Le sénateur Pin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

\- Se plaindre des dommages collatéraux, demander pourquoi les Vengeurs n'ont pas empêché le dernier attentat en date, exiger d'être tenu informé de nos activités, nous maudire pour la chute du SHIELD, toujours la même chose, » énuméra Maria avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

L'homme était un emmerdeur de première catégorie. Et pour couronner son opiniâtreté et sa pénibilité, il n'acceptait jamais de traiter avec elle, exigeant toujours l'attention directe de Captain America.

« Merci Hill, je m'en occupe. »

Et Maria avait beaucoup trop de travail qui l'attendait pour laisser la possibilité de mûrir à la suspicion que Natasha allait faire des siennes. Non. L'agent Romanoff était une professionnelle. Et de toutes façons, le sénateur Pin ne finirait jamais d'être sur leur dos quoi qu'elle pût faire ou ne pas faire.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra Rogers le lendemain avec une foule d'autres problèmes à résoudre, et qu'elle s'enquit innocemment du déroulement de son entretien avec Pin, il la regarda avec un air authentiquement confus. Natasha, dont elle avait interrompu la conversation avec le Captain, laissa passer un reniflement dédaigneux assorti d'un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 **13\. Des agents sous couverture**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clint en voyant sa partenaire assise à une table, entourée de bien trop de paperasse pour être honnête.

\- Évaluation des menaces, » répondit-elle sans broncher.

L'archer jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Le plan en trois dimensions d'un immeuble était affiché sur une tablette, tandis qu'elle prenait des notes sur une deuxième. Les documents papier mentionnaient des noms qu'il n'avait jamais entendus et provenaient qui du trésor public, qui de l'office de la population, qui d'autres organisations plus ou moins officielles. Il repéra même plusieurs fois l'en-tête du SHIELD et un dossier estampillé NSA. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaître sur son écran plusieurs frises chronologiques superposées, chacune titrée avec un nom et prénom. Elle ajouta un commentaire et revint à sa prise de note.

Clint fronça les sourcils. A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient aucun immeuble d'Hydra sous surveillance. Et les Vengeurs étaient tous au courant du travail attribué à chacun, Cap' étant absolument intransigeant sur l'effondrement du cloisonnement. Après, que Natasha eût ses petits secrets malgré ça était tout sauf étonnant, mais elle travaillait en plein jour, en pleine vue, ce qui détruisait un peu cette théorie.

« Évaluation des menaces sur quoi ? insista-t-il.

\- Sur qui, corrigea Natasha sans lever les yeux. Sur Steve.

\- Tu veux dire, en plus d'Hydra, du Soldat de l'Hiver, des savants fous intéressés par le sérum et de tout tes maîtres du mal ordinaires ? »

Elle s'arrêta et soupira avec cet air qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelât que Cap' avait autant d'ennemis et que cela la désespérait. Clint sourit ; sa partenaire prenait vraiment à cœur cette histoire de lui sauver la vie.

« Hydra et _Barnes_ sont en cours, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard appuyé (bien qu'il ne sût pas si ce regard portait sur le fait qu'il était censé savoir que le problème Hydra était en cours de résolution parce qu'il y participait ou sur la dénomination du Soldat de l'Hiver/Barnes/Bucky/ce putain de psychopathe). Là, je me penche sur les habitants de son immeuble. A DC, une de ses voisines était un agent sous couverture, on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que ça recommence. »

Clint aurait pu se moquer d'elle. Vraiment, l'occasion était en or. Mais ils avaient déjà discuté de ça en long en large et en travers et il comprenait parfaitement. A la place, il tira une chaise à côté d'elle et s'y laissa tomber.

« Il est courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Il m'a fourni plein d'informations sur ses interactions. Et elles sont beaucoup plus pertinentes qu'on pourrait le croire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un regard neuf ? »

* * *

 **14\. Des erreurs médicales**

Bruce passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur les rapports médicaux que l'hôpital lui avait généreusement procurés. Il n'était pas exactement ce genre de docteur, mais le métabolisme de Steve était trop singulier pour être laissé sans supervision à n'importe quel médecin et il était l'homme le plus qualifié en présence. Ce qui était plutôt angoissant. Angoisse renforcée par Tony qui marmonnait des choses sans queue ni tête alors qu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule et l'absence flagrante de Natasha et Clint, le second au chevet de la première dont on inspectait le cerveau après qu'elle eût perdu pied avec la réalité en plein milieu du combat.

Le chirurgien qui venait d'exécuter une opération longue de cinq heures sur le soldat le regardait avec espoir, comme s'il allait miraculeusement apporter les réponses à tous les comportements étranges qu'avaient eu les tissus de son patient. A côté, le scientifique responsable de l'analyse des échantillons de sang avait exactement la même expression expectative.

« Tony, commença-t-il finalement, et le milliardaire cessa immédiatement de baragouiner. Est-ce que tu peux trouver les dossiers médicaux que le SHIELD avait sur Steve ?

\- Est-ce que je peux ? Bien sûr que je peux, tu devrais le savoir Bruce, je peux tout. »

Et sans attendre, il sortit son téléphone et coordonna la recherche avec JARVIS. Avant que Bruce n'eût eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Natasha et Clint déboulèrent dans le couloir avec un retentissant :

« Ne lui donnez plus une aspirine ! »

Les médecins se tournèrent tous vers la rousse en blouse d'hôpital bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais ; il était difficile de résister à l'aura d'autorité qu'elle projetait et l'archer encore en tenue de combat à ses côtés accentuait le côté intimidant.

« Appelez le docteur Fowler à DC, ordonna Natasha alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de leur attroupement. Donnez-lui toutes les informations que vous avez. Toutes les décisions médicales passent par moi.

\- Qui est ce docteur Fowler ? demanda prudemment Bruce.

\- Tu nous a caché un diplôme de médecine Romanoff ? cingla Tony en même temps.

\- Le docteur Fowler est une ex-agent du SHIELD. Elle est fiable. C'est elle qui a suivi Steve depuis son réveil dans ce siècle et qui s'est occupé de lui après sa chute dans le Potomac. Et dans le cas où Steve est incapable de prendre lui-même des décisions quant à sa santé, ce qui est le cas, c'est à moi de le faire. Et si je suis moi-même inapte, alors c'est à Clint. »

L'archer hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de sa partenaire. Bruce et Tony échangèrent des regards surpris. Honnêtement, ils n'auraient pas dû l'être : Steve n'ayant plus aucune famille vivante, il était logique qu'il eût pris des dispositions, et il était sensé qu'il eût choisi des agents du SHIELD pour cela. Mais Bruce n'avait jamais considéré la question, malgré le métier à risques qu'ils exerçaient.

Le téléphone de Tony bipa et il parcouru rapidement le document affiché sur son écran.

« C'est vrai, j'ai les papiers sous les yeux. Ça date d'avant Shieldgate mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. _Dans le cas où le soussigné serait incapable de prendre des décisions conscientes, bla bla, Natasha Romanoff sera accréditée à prendre en son nom les décisions médicales nécessaires à son traitement, bla bla, dans l'éventualité où Natasha Romanoff serait injoignable ou elle-même inapte à prendre lesdites décisions, Clint Francis Barton en endossera la responsabilité, bla bla._ »

Tony laissait voir encore un soupçon de suspicion dans la manière dont il toisait Natasha, mais Bruce était bien trop soulagé de donner les rênes à quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle faisait.


End file.
